


The Things We Should Not Want

by ozuttly



Category: Sengoku Basara
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Guilt, M/M, Mitsunari remembers his past life while Ieyasu doesn't, complicated feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 20:28:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1721567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ozuttly/pseuds/ozuttly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ieyasu had walked into his life again, now half his age and completely oblivious to their shared past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Things We Should Not Want

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of an alternate universe idea I've been coming up with over on tumblr. You can find most of my posts about it here:  
> http://motochika-chousokabe.tumblr.com/tagged/reincarnation-au

Ieyasu had fallen asleep. 

He’d decided to come over on a whim, even though Mitsunari knew that his parents objected to their son spending so much time with an unknown adult. But Ieyasu had always been good at charming people into giving him what he wanted. Some things, it seemed, never changed. 

Ieyasu had quickly become a constant part of his life over the past three months, no matter how hard Mitsunari tried to push him out of it. 

( _Not very hard at all_ , a part of him whispers. _You welcomed him, in spite of all he’s done to you. You’re a disgrace to lord Hideyoshi._ )

He tried not to listen to that part, a part of him from another place and another time, a part of him that fell to Ieyasu’s fists at Sekigahara. Lord Hideyoshi was no longer around to forgive him for his digressions, and so he no longer bothered to ask. 

Mitsunari pushed such thoughts away as he gathered the dishes from the living room and brought them into the kitchen to wash. Ieyasu had brought cake today. A gift to soothe over his constant unwanted visits, even though he knew that Mitsunari was not a fan of sweets.  
 _  
"Really? You don’t like any treats at all, Ishida-san?" He’d asked, cutting off a small piece with his fork and popping it into his mouth. The action bothered Mitsunari more than he’d like to admit, as did the name. It made sense, of course, as Ieyasu was fifteen years his junior, and they’d only known one another a short while. The unfamiliarity of it, though, the distance it created felt cold and heavy in his heart, in a way that he doesn’t like to think about._

_"No," he said flatly, pausing for a moment before he deemed it safe to elaborated. "I see no point in such things. One should only strive to serve his… cause, and food is nothing but fuel to further that goal." He glanced up as he finished, and upon seeing the look that Ieyasu was giving him - one of ever so slight pity and disagreement - he quickly cleared his throat. "Also, sweet things have never agreed with my palate."_

_"You should live for yourself," Ieyasu began, and the expression on his face turned into a smile. "Ishida-san, you’re a very hardworking person, aren’t you? But you shouldn’t be afraid to reward yourself for that every now and then. If you only run after other peoples’ approval, then you’re missing out on a lot in life," he replied as he popped another piece of cake into his mouth, then paused as though he remembered his station. "Or at least, that’s only the way I see things."_

_Mitsunari bit his tongue to keep from opening his mouth then, to keep from saying something along the lines of ‘you never do change, do you?’. Instead he merely turned his eyes to the plate in front of him, pushing it towards Ieyasu instead._

_"You eat it, then."_  
  
Mitsunari rinsed the mix of soap suds and frosting smears from the last plate, placing it in the rack to dry. Ieyasu had taken up his suggestion, almost as though it were a challenge, and had eaten both slices before goading Mitsunari into playing video games with him. That had gone… poorly, and soon enough they’d agreed to put the games away and turn on a movie. Something that Ieyasu had brought that Mitsunari didn’t bother remembering the name of. The younger man had fallen asleep on the couch half-way through, and Mitsunari had to convince himself that he was disappointed by the feeling of the teenager’s head resting peacefully in his lap. 

( _But you’ve always been attracted to him, before he betrayed you_ , that ever traitorous voice whispered in his ear. For once he didn’t immediately disagree.)

He’d struggled to turn the television off (he’d never quite gotten used to technology, even after growing up for a second time in a digital age) and had draped a blanket over Ieyasu before cleaning up and replacing his lap with a proper pillow. 

It was only as he finished the dishes that he glanced at the clock on the wall and realized just how late it was. He should wake him up and send him home, lest Ieyasu’s mother call the authorities in a panic. 

He walked over to the couch, pausing as he looked down at the sleeping face in front of him. It was young, too young to keep the illusion up for long, but if he tried hard, he could pretend that this and the friend he once knew were one and the same. Could pretend that he was back serving the Toyotomi, living his life for the sake of Lord Hideyoshi, as though three hundred years hadn’t past. 

He knelt and shook Ieyasu by the shoulder, gentler than he intended, his hands shaking minutely before he steeled his nerves and did it again. Ieyasu mumbled, curling away from him before Mitsunari pulled him back over. 

"Wake up. You need to go home," he said sternly, and Ieyasu blinked blearily, looking at him with a face of confusion. 

"…Mitsunari…?" He mumbled, rubbing his eyes, and Mitsunari had to swallow down the lump that rose in his throat at hearing that old name. But then Ieyasu was yawning and sitting up, his cheeks ever so pink as he corrected himself. "Oh, I mean… I’m sorry, Ishida-san, I thought I was dreaming. Is it that late already?" 

Mitsunari didn’t move as Ieyasu gathered his things, rushing to the door and slipping on his shoes. 

"Oh, I was thinking," the words jolted him and he finally looked up, seeing Ieyasu pull on the sleeves of his coat, his face open and carefree. "I know that you said you didn’t like sweet things, but is there anything you do like? Even if you don’t believe in treating yourself, I can at least bring another snack over, right?" 

Mitsunari inhaled, his breath ever so slightly shaky before he shook his head. 

"I… don’t know. Do whatever you wish, I have no… preferences." 

Ieyasu furrowed his brow, but then his face broke into a grin as he grabbed his bag and nodded his head. 

"Great! I guess that means we get to find out your preferences together! I’m looking forward to it! See you tomorrow, Ishida-san!" 

And then he was gone, out the door in an instant. 

Mitsunari exhaled, clutching the cushions of the couch so tight that he feared his fingernails might rip the fabric. 

For the first time in years, he prayed for lord Hideyoshi to forgive him.


End file.
